


Airports After Midnight

by glofaerie



Series: Unreality [5]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Taeyong/Ten





	Airports After Midnight

Ten had always made Taeyong vaguely nervous.

There was just something about Ten that called out to him. He had such a bright, easy confidence, that surrounded him like an aura Taeyong felt like he couldn’t, or shouldn’t, penetrate. To call him a star felt cliche, but what else could burn hot enough to scream ‘danger’ but still draw people in as if against their will.

It was late and the airport was quiet, so Taeyong allowed his mind to wander off with it’s hopelessly romantic musings.

“Hyung” Taeyong startled out of his daze to see Ten standing over him “Come get food with me”

Taeyong took a quick glance around to see that most of the other members were all either asleep or pretending to be, he can see Xuxi intensely focused on some game on his phone.

“Sure” he stood, grabbing his wallet before trailing after Ten. He hoped he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt.

They walked in silence, side by side, shoulders brushing occasionally. Taeyong checked his phone and saw the time, 3:32am, glaring back at him. No wonder he was so tired. He locked his phone and tucked it back into his pocket before chancing a glance over at Ten.

His profile mostly cast in shadows, occasionally lit up by neon lights from the stores around him, and Taeyong thought he was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

His eyelashes were long and dark, and his nose turned up cutely at the end, and Taeyong wanted to pretend like he’d never thought about kissing the tip of that nose but that late at night (early in the morning?) it was impossible to lie to himself. Ten was slightly smaller than him, and most of the time he didn’t notice, because he was always filling up the space with words and movement, making himself larger than life, but walking sleep worn through in airport, in a sweatshirt that was absolutely too big for him, Ten looked positively tiny. Taeyong felt his palms start to sweat.

Taeyong didn’t realize he’d been staring until he tripped over someone’s carry on bag, barely avoiding face planting in the middle of the airport. Ten caught his arm and helped him steady himself, looking bemused "Are you okay, Hyung?"

"Yeah of course" Taeyong answered quickly, feeling the blush creep it's way onto his face "Just,,, tired I guess"

They lapsed back into silence, Ten letting go of Taeyong's arm, but sticking close, their shoulders and hands brushing every few steps. Ten smelled like recycled airport air, but Taeyong was close enough that he could catch the occasional whiff of laundry detergent and Ten's favorite cologne.

When they finally reached a restaurant that's open, and they spent a few minutes looking up at the menu. Well, Ten was reading the menu, a look of serene contemplation on his face, while Taeyong was looking at Ten. Taeyong knew what the feeling meant, the fact that looking at Ten always made him just a little breathless, the way he ached to hold his hand, and to pull him close.

The way he wanted to kiss him.

He also knew it was no use. Ten was the brightest person Taeyong knew, and he also understood that Ten would never look at him the way that he wanted. Why would he? There were so many others who could match and balance his personality, people who could make him smile and laugh and feel special like he deserves.

Taeyong considered himself lucky that he was allowed to be this close to someone who was perfect. Not the idealized, impossible version of perfection, but perfectly themselves. Taeyong's feelings regarding Ten were equal parts admiration and adoration.

He'd seen all of Ten, his bad habits, the way he wakes up in the morning, the way he would give his all in every dance practice, but still managed to find the energy to joke around and smile with the members. After seeing all of that it would have been impossible to stop himself from falling, and the worst part was that he didn't even want to.

Loving Ten felt like a privilege. 

"Hyung, you're staring" Taeyong startled out of his revere, realizing that Ten was looking back at him, that same amused smile on his face. Taeyong would almost call it fond. He felt the tops of his ears go hot before he ducked his head slightly "Sorry, I was kinda spaced out I guess." Ten just hummed thoughtfully, and Taeyong couldn't tell if that meant he believed him or if we was just humoring him.

They ordered their food, Ten paying for both of them, and sat down to eat at one of the tables nearby, not wanting to deal with any potential vultures disguised as their group members. They mostly ate in silence, occasionally sparring a comment for someone in passing or a funny anecdote, but mostly just enjoying the stillness.

Taeyong was zoned out, exhaustion catching up to him, when he felt something brush his ankle under the table and he looked up to see Ten looking back at him. The diffused light was washing over him, and his hair was falling slightly over his eyes as he regarded Taeyong with a soft look. When Taeyong didn't pull away he gently intertwined their ankles and settled there, and Taeyong could feel the slight heat coming from him.

Ten always ran warmer than Taeyong.

Taeyong was slightly flustered by the contact but the last thing he wanted to do was pull away. He felt like he'd been caught under some sort of spell that he didn't know was being cast until it was too late. But when he felt the slightest brush on Ten's pinky against his, he knew he didn't care. He slid his hand forward just enough that the tips of their fingers were intertwined. The movement felt dangerous, they were out in the open and what was worse, Taeyong still feared that he could be misinterpreting any signs, or reading into things that aren't even there. Ten pulled his hand back and Taeyong felt himself break into a cold sweat, mind racing with ways to fix his mistake, but then Ten simply kissed the tips of his fingers and reached back to press the kiss to the center of Taeyong's palm.

The burning of loving Ten, his star, had suddenly shifted into something warm and full of possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally another installment! Sorry for any mistakes, I was definitely writing this through writers block and it is unbeta'd, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_faerietales) ^^


End file.
